Ifind A Friend
by arain101
Summary: Samantha Puckett is a violent and smart 17 year old girl with a kind heart, looking for a foster family to take her in, due to a sickness her mother, Pamela Puckett has. Along the way, will Sam find friendship, family, love, and be able to help her sick mother? Based off of the movie, Finding A Family. Preview is on the first chapter. Sort of AU and OOC.
1. Preview

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN** **Icarly OR Finding A Family**

 **Preview**

 _Dear Mr and/or Mrs Shay,_

 _My name is Samantha Joy Puckett. I'm sorry to bother you. I'm from Troubled Waters Orphanage and mental institute._

 _My mother has a Phd. She got in an accident nine years ago. I've been living with her for 17 years._

 _I've helped her, but since the accident she developed bipolar disorder. I had to have her parental rights terminated. I love her but she's a completely different person now._

 _My social worker has helped keep me sheltered and fed. We've come across a problem two weeks ago._

 _I go to Troubled Waters Orphanage School. I got pulled out of Ridgeway High two weeks ago because the expenses were to much to cover for a ride To And From for me. I'm looking for a family to take me in that lives nearby the school. I was an honor student at Ridgeway Junior High when I lived with my mother._

 _I'd love to go back to Ridgeway High and get a diploma. I'm trying to get into Yale University. If you can somehow help me out, I would really appreciate it._

 _XXX From S.J.P_

x

A/N Theres the preview of the story I'm planning on working on. It's based off of the movie Finding A Family. Sort of AU and OOC. Tell me if you think I should continue by R/R.


	2. Introduction Part One

_Dear Mr and/or Mrs Shay,_

 _My name is Samantha Joy Puckett. I'm sorry to bother you. I'm from Troubled Waters Orphanage and mental institute._

 _My mother has a Phd. She got in an accident nine years ago. I've been living with her for 17 years._

 _I've helped her, but since the accident she developed bipolar disorder. I had to have her parental rights terminated. I love her but she's a completely different person now. She needs to take her meds but she refuses it and I keep getting sent to a new foster home, sometimes for days, weeks, even months, then my mother comes back like nothing ever happened, then she'd go off her meds, go crazy, and end up back in the hospital again._

 _My social worker has helped keep me sheltered and fed. We've come across a problem two months ago._

 _I go to Troubled Waters Orphanage School. I got pulled out of Ridgeway Junior High two months ago before the end of the year because the expenses were to much to cover for a ride To And From for me. I'm looking for a family to take me in that lives nearby the school. I was an honor student at Ridgeway Junior High when I lived with my mother._

 _I've moved around lots, every apartment my mother and I lived at, she'd always gets thrown out because of her sickness._

 _I'd love to go to Ridgeway High and get a diploma. I'm trying to get into Yale University. If you can somehow help me out, I would really appreciate it. My mother went to Harvard. The accident happened nine years ago, two weeks after she graduated from Harvard. I was eight._

 _My father left us when I was two. I hardly even remember him anymore._

 _XXX From S.J.P_

 **(A/N I changed the note a bit and added some stuff in it. The introductions will go through a few chapters before the actual story starts and we see Carly and Freddie)**

 **Sam's POV**

 **Nine years ago**

I was sitting in the audience at her graduation waiting for my mom to get called up.

''Next up is Pamela Puckett!'' Professor Winchester called out. I sat there, cheering for my mother.

''Now give it up for the class of 2006'' Professor Winchester yelled out. The graduates all threw their caps in the air and started cheering. I got up and walked up to my mother.

''Hey mom! Congratulations!'' I told her all happy and gave her a hug.

''Thanks Samantha!''

''No problem mom. Do you think I can get into Harvard some day?''

''Yes but your education will be better than mine, you'll get in the best university in the world...Yale''

''Is Yale really the best?''

''The very best''

''Then I'll do it mom. I won't let you down''

''Your going to have to work hard at it though''

''I will. I promise''

''Ok now what do you say we go out for pizza, with extra ham and...extra bacon?''

''Sounds awesome mom'' My mom bent down to give me a soft, warm hug and kissed my forehead.

''I love you Sammy''

''I love you to mother'' We then broke apart and started heading out the door arm-in-arm.

 **Two weeks later**

''Hey Samantha?''

''Yeah mom?''

''Want to go see a movie?''

''Sure''

''Which movie do you want to see Sammy?''

''How about...that new one, Boogie Bear five, The Bear On Fire?''

''You and your Boogie Bear'' She chuckled lightly ''Come on lets go Samantha''

''Okay mom'' I got up and walked with my mom out to the truck.

 **Two hours later**

My mom and I are sitting in the truck on our way home.

''That was so awesome mom!''

''Yeah it was amazing. I loved the part where the Boogie Bear, Candace Everglade spoke up and took her sister, Cameron-Daisey's place and Candace's dress was on fire''

''That was my favourite part mom!'' I exclaimed happily.

''Mine too. I love our mother-daughter bonding time. Ever since we moved to Alberta last year and enrolled you in grade three at Agnus Davis Elementary. It seems like we don't see eachother anymore''

''I know the feeling mother. When we get home, can we-MOM LOOK OUT!''

The last thing I saw were bright lights and all I heard was, 'I'll always love you Samantha' and that's when everything went black.

 **Three days later**

I heard beeping. I slowly start opening my eyes and saw every thing was all white.

''Ah! Miss Puckett your finally awake''

''Where, where am I?'' I stuttered kind of groggily.

''The hospital'' She replied calmly.

''What, what happened?''

''You were in a car accident''

''I was. Well then, where's, where's my mom?''

''Your mother is fine but, we ran some tests on her. She's going to be put on medication. The accident changed her, she now has bipolar disorder''

''What's that?''

''She'll need her medication. It may have harsh side effects but, it should be fine. If something goes wrong, your going to have one of her friends bring her back here and we'll try something new''

''Okay. Can I see her now?''

''Yes follow me Miss Puckett''

''Please, please call me Sam''

''Alright...Sam''

The nurse and I started walking to room 308. There was a glass window. I looked inside. I saw her. I saw my mom looking so...vulnerable?

''Can I go inside nurse...''

''Marissa. Yes you may Sam''

''Thanks''

I walked inside the room.

''Mom?'' She turned her head and looked at me.

''Samantha?''

''Yes it's me, mom?''

''Come here, give mama some sugar''

I ran up to my mom and gave her a big hug. I started tearing up.

''It's okay sweetie. We're both, here, and together. Nothing can seperate us'' She wiped the tear off my face.

''I love you mom'' I sobbed out.

''I love you to Samantha''

''Sam and Mrs Puckett? You'll be discharged in the morning'' Nurse Marissa said. We nodded.

''Thanks Nurse Marissa, if you don't mind me asking, where did you earn your degree?'' I asked.

''NYU. I'm new though. I have a son, he's almost nine. I practice with him sometimes. I'm getting a promotion soon though, and moving to Seattle''

''Seattle? Hmm what do you think Samantha? Want to go to Seattle someday?''

''Yes. Please mother?'' I answered. She chuckled lightly.

''My Freddie Bear and I are going to be moving to the Bushwell Plaza at the end of the month'' I snorted trying not to laugh to hard or loud.

''Alright then'' I replied.

''I'd love for you to meet him later?''

''Nah. Don't feel like it''

''Ok then. Here's the papers. You and your mother made the cover''

''WHAT! I managed to screech out.

I started reading the headline.

 ** _TROUBLE OR MIRACLE?_**

 _Just three days ago, there was a car accident._

 _Their was a pick up truck with a foreigner driving, he smashed a Dodge Ram truck head-on._

 _The victims are identified as Pamela Puckett and eight year old daughter, Samantha Puckett._

 _The victims in the pick up truck were identified as Lewbert Yeller and his wife, Neera Yeller._

 _They were on their way to start his new job as a doorman at the Bushwell Plaza._

 _Pamela is in the hospital with serious head injuries._

 _Samantha is in the hospital and has been unconscious since the 'accident'. It really is a miracle that she survived._

 _Lewbert's wife Neera is in critical condition at the Seattle hospital._

 _Lewbert was also taken to the Seattle hospital, he now has a mental problem that causes him to yell most of the time._

 _Lewbert Yeller is now really a yeller. How ironic is that? That's it for this story. Now onto the history of bagpipes...Blah Blah Blah._

 _-Published by Francine Briggs_

'Interesting...' I thought to myself.

xxx

 **A/N There's the first part of the introduction. R/R please.**


End file.
